midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Incident at Cooper Hill
The Incident at Cooper Hill is the second episode of the eighteenth series of the popular British crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 13th January 2016. Synopsis After mysterious lights appear over Cooper Hill, apparent location for several UFO sightings, forest ranger Felicity Ford is found dead and wrapped in black ooze. Ufologists arrive in the area for tours run by enterprising Abigail Tonev and DCI Barnaby and DS Nelson learn that one of them, Carter Faulkner, had a run-in with Felicity over parking his trailer in the woods. Before she died she had tried to ring her father, a group captain at a radar station - who denies receiving any call - and she was also having an affair behind her boyfriend's back. The idea of extraterrestrials seems credible when Abigail has a close encounter of the third kind but following two more slayings Barnaby is able to provide an earthly solution to The Incident at Cooper Hill. Plot Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Gwilym Lee as DS Charlie Nelson *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Manjinder Virk as Dr. Kam Karimore *Sian Webber as Veronica Ford (as Siân Webber) *Steve Toussaint as Victor Campbell *Tanya Fear as Orla Campbell *Michelle Collins as Nadine Campbell *Steve Oram as Nathan Tonev *Alison Steadman as Abigail Tonev *Sheena Bhattessa as Sgt Yasmin Ali *Pip Torrens as Group Captain Jeremy Ford *Alister Austin as Brogan Steele *Lee Armstrong as Dillon Faulkner *Steve Evets as Carter Faulkner *Jennie Dale as Cath Jones *Belinda McGinley as Felicity Ford *Helen Banks as Pub Regular (uncredited) *Richard Banks as Pub Regular (uncredited) *Kishore Bhatt as UFO Enthusiast (uncredited) *Bern Collaço as RAF Sargent (uncredited) *Karen Gaynord as UFO Enthusiast (uncredited) *Michael Haydon as Police Officer (uncredited) *Ty Hurley as UFO Observer (uncredited) *Shaun Lucas as Alien Chaser (uncredited) *Martyn Mayger as Hospital Visitor (uncredited) *Shaun Newnham as Ufologist (uncredited) *Atul Sharma as UFO Enthusiast (uncredited) *Anick Wiget as Ufologist (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Eric-tonev.jpg|Eric Tonev Struck on head with a rock. Murder occurred 4th August 1984. Felicity-ford.jpg|Felicity Ford Drowned in experimental resin. Yasmin-ali.jpg|Yasmin Ali Drowned in experimental resin. Carter-faulkner.jpg|Carter Faulkner Drowned in experimental resin. Supporting Cast Nathan-tonev.png|Nathan Tonev Dillon-faulkner.jpg|Dillon Faulkner Brogan-steele.jpg|Brogan Steele Jeremy-ford.jpg|Jeremy Ford Veronica-ford.jpg|Veronica Ford Victor-campbell.jpg|Victor Campbell Orla-campbell.jpg|Orla Campbell Nadine-campbell.jpg|Nadine Campbell Abigail-tonev.jpg|Abigail Tonev Cath-jones.jpg|Cath Jones Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Pip Torrens - Blood on the Saddle *Atul Sharma - The Night of the Stag, The Dagger Club and Send in the Clowns *Martyn Mayger - The Dark Rider, Murder of Innocence, Death and the Divas, The Flying Club and Harvest of Souls *Shaun Lucas - Written in the Stars, The Ballad of Midsomer County, Crime and Punishment and Last Man Out *Shaun Newnham - The Dagger Club, Murder by Magic and A Dying Art *Bern Collaço - Breaking the Chain, Saints and Sinners, Harvest of Souls and Crime and Punishment Category:Series Eighteen episodes